Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fusing apparatus, and more particularly, to a wire fusing apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Along with advances in computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), the manufacturing industry has developed rapid prototyping (RP) technologies, thereby rapidly fabricating products from an original design concept. Three-dimensional printing is a kind of RP technology and is a technique of constructing a three-dimensional object by stacking construction materials in a fused state one by one based on a digital three-dimensional model. The method is so-called a fused deposition modeling (FDM) method. In the past, the method was often used in fields such as mold manufacturing and industrial design for manufacturing models. Nowadays, it is gradually applied to direct manufacture of some products. In high-value applications (e.g. hip joints or teeth, or some airplane parts) in particular, there have been parts made by printing using such technology, which implies popularization of the “three-dimensional printing” technique.
In a common situation where a current three-dimensional printer is employed, a solid state wire composed of construction materials is heated to render the construction materials in a fused state. The construction materials are then extruded from a print head of the three-dimensional printer. Accordingly, the fused construction materials are stacked layer by layer from bottom to top on a base of the three-dimensional printer, so as to form a three-dimensional object. However, in the three-dimensional printing process, when the wire of construction material is completely consumed, the printing task will be suspended or terminated and replacement with a new wire of construction material will be required for the printing task to resume or start over. Therefore, current three-dimensional printing equipments are still very inconvenient in use.